


keith's hair is no bueno for the ladies

by orvynn



Series: vld fanmixes [6]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fanmix, M/M, klance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-03
Updated: 2017-12-03
Packaged: 2019-02-09 21:57:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 72
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12897669
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orvynn/pseuds/orvynn
Summary: this is an excuse to use songs that i liked during my emo phase in a klance mix i'm so sorry





	keith's hair is no bueno for the ladies

[keith's hair is no bueno for the ladies](http://8tracks.com/orvynn/keith-s-hair-is-no-bueno-for-the-ladies?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) from [orvynn](http://8tracks.com/orvynn?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button) on [8tracks Radio](http://8tracks.com?utm_medium=referral&utm_content=mix-page&utm_campaign=embed_button).

  


_heaven is a place on earth_ // **student rick** // _i'm not okay (i promise)_ // **my chemical romance** // _i don't care_ // **fall out boy** // _hands down_ // **dashboard confessional** // _i miss you_ // **blink-182** // _toxic_ // **a static lullaby** // _dirty little secret_ // **the all-american rejects** // _dear maria, count me in_ // **all time low** // _check yes juliet_ // **we the kings** // _bad romance_ // **artist vs poet**


End file.
